A Proposal
by Jesse-chan
Summary: Took me over a year to finish, because of writers block, but here it is. Something happens, you have to read to find out. Gundam Wing Shounen-Ai, 1x2. Don't like, don't read.


A Proposal

Disclaimer: Yeah, Right, if I owned the G-Boys, I most defiantly would **not **be in Florida. I'd probably be somewhere on the west coast and have a car by now if I did.

Warnings: Yes, this fic is shounen - ai, which is mild male-male action. If you don't like it, don't read it, and don't flame me if you do; I **do not** tolerate close-minded people. Oh, and fic is OOC.

scene change

/words/ thoughts

"Ohayo, Heero!" Duo said, gently shaking Heero and giving him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Duo," Heero said, yawning and rubbing his eyes, then suddenly pausing. "Wait. Why are you up before me? You never are."

"Oh, yeah, I um…couldn't sleep," Duo said sheepishly.

/Weird/ thought Heero. /Duo never looses his sleep…/

"Sleep well?" Duo asked, trying to conceal any emotion but love in his voice.

It was, in fact, Duo and Heero's 5 year anniversary together. Duo was planning a wonderfully romantic night, and Heero wasn't to know about Duo's…..plans.

"I guess…." Heero began, trailing off.

"Was _she_ in it again?" Duo asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah…"

Duo reached foreword and hugged Heero, who in laid his head on Duo's shoulder, sighing.

"I hate work…Do I have to go?"

"Yes," Duo said matter-of-factly, "How do you expect us to eat if you don't go to work?"

"Why can't you get a job, hm? You have legs and arms too!"

While they were talking, Duo had taken out Heero's suit he had gotten dressed. They now made their way down the stairs towards the door.

"When will you be home," Duo asked when they reached the door.

"No later then 6:00; you know how quickly I finish up at the office."

"Ok," Duo said, kissing Heero lightly and patting his butt out the door, "Be ready for dinner when you get back."

"If you say so," Heero pouted.

"I say so." With that, Heero hopped on his motorcycle, put on his helmet, and was gone.

Duo stood at the door with his arms crossed and watched him go. As soon as Heero was out of sight, he rushed inside and up to his bedroom.

/Duo seemed to be acting a bit strange, / Heero thought as he was parking his motorcycle. "K'so!" he said suddenly, earning stares from his fellow pedestrians. /Today's our anniversary! I haven't made my…preparations yet!/

As soon as Heero got into his office, he called the one person he could talk to about what to do when it came to Duo.

"C'mon, c'mon, pick up, Quat!" Heero was saying under his breath when the phone stopped ringing and the familiar voice of the blonde answered.

"Quatre –," he didn't even get to finish his sentence before Heero started talking.

"Quatre, stop, it's me, Heero. I have a problem. As you know, it's I and Duo's 5 year today. Remember what we talked about last week? Well, what the hell am I gonna do?!" Heero said, exasperated.

"Heero, do you love him," came the calm reply.

"Of course I do, how could I not?"

"Then tell him so. Just do it. I know that he loves you too and he would never refuse you."

Heero then knew what he had to do. "Thanks, Q. You have no idea how much you've helped me. See you later."

As Heero hung up, Quatre looked at his own ringed hand and whispered, "I think I may have some idea…."

Duo hummed to himself as he cleaned the house, making everything sparkle for that night.

"Ah," he sighed, as he looked over his handy work, "How nice! The house is clean, for once." He bustled about, making sure every nook and cranny was perfectly clean.

Right after hanging up with Quatre, Heero went into his boss's office to tell a little white lie to get out of work.

"I have a family emergency, Sir. Could I please have the rest of the day off?"

"Really now," his boss asked, looking up from his paper work. "And what might that…" he never got to finish his sentence, because by the time he got his head up, Heero was already on his way to the jewelers.

Duo had just finished cleaning the house and was sitting in his room, bored. Having nothing better to do, he went to his dresser, pulling out a small velvet box. Inside was something he treasured above all else - a thin white gold band with a small, black inlaid diamond.

This was the same ring Duo's father had given his mother when they got married. Although he was very small when his parents had died, he could faintly remember his father telling him that the ring was very special, and never to loose it. He never did loose it, and now it was to be his gift to Heero.

He carefully opened the box and looked inside, conjuring Heero's face before his minds eye: Heero's rough, cobalt eye that yielded only to him; his soft skin, perpetually messy hair….Yes, this was the man he loved. He sighed, and fell back on the unmade bed, asleep.

Heero had looked at nearly every ring in the store, and he still couldn't find one good enough for his lover. It was all yellow gold, and he had his heart set on white gold.

"Have you nothing in silver or white gold?!" he asked, almost panicking.

"Only one, Sir. It has a white diamond, would you like to see it?"

"Certainly," Heero said nervously, constantly peering at his watch. 4:00; time was running out.

Heero waited impatiently while the stooped old man went to the back room to find the ring. When the jeweler brought out a small blue velvet box, no bigger than the face of a watch, Heero was very nervous; he wouldn't have time to find another if this wasn't the one he wanted.

Cautiously opening the box, Heero inhaled deeply the second his eyes saw the small ring. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

The inside of the box was lined with sleek black satin; the thin band and beautifully cut diamond were perfect together. Heero had to have it.

"How much?" he asked, not daring to take his eyes off of it, expecting it to vanish into thin air.

Heero expected it to be way too much, however…

5 minutes later, Heero walked out of the shop, a small velvet box concealed in the inner breast pocket of his suit.

Duo sat bolt upright, looking at the clock and just realizing he had been asleep. It was 4:30.

With only an hour and a half left, Duo leaped into action, putting on his "Kiss the Bish" apron.

He put the water on to boil and turned on the oven; Duo was making Heero's favorite, albeit simple, meal: Macaroni and Cheese with Chocolate Chip cookies for dessert.

Then came the candles, hundreds of them, all over the house. The good kind, that smell like rain. It took Duo an hour to set up and light them all. He put them all over the house; on the stairs, in the bedrooms and bathrooms.

Duo set the table with the good china and set the wine to chill in the ice bucket. He proceeded to throw white rose petal all over the place, particularly on the bed and stairs.

After Duo changed into his blue crushed velvet suit, he sat in the front room to wait, looking at a small velvet box of his own.

By the time Heero walked in the door, Duo had fallen asleep again, this time on the couch. Heero adored watching him sleep.

Heero knelt down and gently kissed Duo, thinking / What could I have ever don't to deserve this? /

Duo opened his eyes, surprised and a bit out of it; he hadn't expected such a wake up, or to be woken up, for that matter. It was a pleasant surprise.

"Oh!," Duo yawned, "Hello, Heero."

"Hey, beautiful," Heero said, smirking, "I think something's burning."

Duo shot up and ran to the kitchen, only to see a boiling pot emitting black smoke.

"Shit," he exclaimed, quickly turning off the stove and turning on the fan. He slumped down in a chair at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry, Heero," Duo sighed, "I was trying to make a nice dinner for you…"

Kneeling in front of him, Heero took Duo's face in his hands, kissing his forehead, "You're enough for me."

Heero reached into his inner breast pocket, taking out his ring. Before talking, he took a big breath…

"Duo, my soul mate, my best friend, my love, will you marry me?" Heero said, voice shaking and still on his knee.

Duo's eyes shot open, staring at the ring, "Heero, it's gorgeous," Duo breathed, reaching for the ring and, putting his hand in his own pocket, pulled out his gift to Heero.

Heero put the ring on Duo's finger, too busy to notice Duo opening his box, awkward as it was with one hand. He did, however, notice him getting on his own knee and exposing his mothers ring.

"Heero, you were my light in the darkness of the war. You were my reason to live, and I love you. Will _you _marry _me?"_

A sharp intake of breath registered Heero's surprise and delight.

He and Duo didn't even have to say yes to know that that's what they meant.

Before taking the ring out of the box, Heero tried to comment on the beauty, but could only manage a strangled, "Duo!"

It was Duo's turn to take and put the ring on his lover's finger.

Ring exchange being finished, Duo and Heero stood up, embracing.

"Heero, I love you," Duo said, leaning in to kiss him.

"I know, Duo. I love you too," Heero said into Duo's lips.

The End


End file.
